


House of M and Their Family Escapedes

by Bamboozled_boi



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (House of M), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - House of M, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Gen, Grandpa erik lehnsherr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Erik Lehnsherr, Parent Wanda Maximoff, kid billy kaplan, kid tommy shepherd, like come on marvel make them an actual family, seriously, that should be a tag, the Magnus Family being an actual family and they aren't trying to kill each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamboozled_boi/pseuds/Bamboozled_boi
Summary: Nothing is ever boring in this universe, especially when you have a family consisting of two masters of magnetism, two speed gods, and two reality-warpers. follow the daily lives of the Magnus clan as they navigate through the complicated, somewhat dysfunctional familial relationship between them, through this collection of drabbles and oneshots that take place in the same continuity.(tags to be added!)CHAPTER #3 SUMMARY:Royal Balls had never quite been Billy's forte. while the rest of his family was outgoing and sociable, Billy had often found himself sticking by the curtains or holding a cup of soda at the corner of the room. it all changed that night however, when he met a quite peculiar young prince, in the form of a giant, green, kree-skrull hybrid.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Erik Lehnsherr & Tommy Shepherd, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd, Lorna Dane & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	1. Don't Mess with The Lioness' Cubs

**Author's Note:**

> ( Disclaimer: Tommy and Billy are only twelve in this oneshot. Tommy’s powers had manifested since they were eight, but Billy’s had only manifested recently, hence why he couldn’t properly use them. Also, I haven’t read any comicbooks that featured Mister Sinister, just some cartoons and all I know is that he loves experimenting with mutant genes to make himself more powerful, so sorry if it seemed out of character!)

He hadn’t expected anything that day really, he was just visiting their mother’s gardens one second and the next he found himself in the back of a moving truck, shackled, with his brother who was currently crying softly. Tommy’s heart ached. Yes, they’re twins, and yes, Tommy is only eight minutes older than him, but for some reason, he felt the need to protect him like an older sibling would. His neck strained from the power inhibitor which cancelled out their abilities, and his face was put into a scowl as much as he could.

“all that work finally pays off.” The doctor says, he was pale as sheet and a big red diamond was embedded on his forehead and chest. His eyes were a piercing red color and long, strips of black fabric draped over his back like medusa’s hair. Tommy scoffed, and he would of made fun of his choice of clothing if he hadn’t been so goddamn tired.

“I’ve finally managed to capture the two princes of Genosha, oh the things I could do with such power.” He rambled on, Billy managed a whimper which caused Tommy to immediately look in his direction, only now realizing the big, open, gash on the side of Billy’s stomache. Bleeding profusely. Tommy gasped, eyes wide. The man only smirked “shh, don’t fret my boy, it’ll be over soon.” He cooed in mockery, cold fingers caressing the side of Billy’s face, who flinched and tried to shy away from the unwanted touch. “just you wait until I get my hands on you…” he said, sending shivers down Billy’s spine and a tear down his cheek.

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Tommy barked, anger rising up to fill his chest as he warned the man. Nobody messes with his baby brother. The man laughed sinisterly. “that’s adorable, your highness, but what do you suppose you can do about it?” Tommy growled. As the crown prince of Genosha, he learned that putting up a tough front in the face of distress goes a long way, one of the many lessons his grandfather had taught him. The man looked back at Billy with a maniacal grin.

“I know all about your gifts, Prince William, how…potentially dangerous they are at the hands of someone like me, your family is right for shielding you away from the outside world, but not even your grandfather, supreme ruler of Genosha can hide these things from Mister Sinister.” He smiled with a glint of obsession in it. Tommy growled again,“if you even lay a finger on him—”

“or what, Prince Thomas? What can _you_ do about it?” Sinister spoke in a mock tone.

“you sick fuck”

“language, your highness! Surely your mother had taught you to treat strangers politely?”

“no. but she does teach us fashion sense, and uhh…I don’t think yours did.” Tommy grinned in satisfaction. This psycopath can break into him all he wants, but if Tommy is anything, he isn’t made of glass. Beside him, Billy giggled a little before quieting himself. The doctor raised an open palm high up in the air and it didn’t take long for the young boys to register what he was about to do, they looked up in fear, eyes wide.

_PLAK_

Billy yelped in pain as his cheek burned, a bruise already forming. Rough, calloused, cold hands grabbed his face harshly causing the young boy to whimper. “BILLY! NO! GET AWAY FROM HIM, ASSHOLE!”

The looming man looked him up and down, already grinning again. “let’s see who gets the last laugh when I cut your stomaches open.”

“get off me!” “AAGGHH” Mister Sinister pulled his hand away to reveal a deep bite mark caused by Billy. Tommy chuckled with pride for his brother.

Mister Sinister looked back and glared menacingly at the two boys. “you brat—” he lunged forward, a knife suddenly appearing in his hand, but before he could do anything, the truck rumbled.

The drivers and his lackeys all looked around in alert when suddenly, a red, looming mist encompassed the bus. Billy let out a breath of relief, and Tommy smirked at the man in front of them.

“I guess _we’ve_ got the last laugh, doctor.”

And just like that the truck came to a screeching halt. The front suddenly ripped off and yanked away with a flick of green aura. There, their mother, aunt, uncle and grandfather stood. Eyes glowing red, green, blue and purple, all in an angry scowl but none as enraged as Wanda. Her body completely covered in surging bursts of red energy as she screamed.

“GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY SONS!!!” she shot the doctor away from her two boys and proceeded to tear him apart, making sure his death was as painful as it could be for attempting to take away her babies. Erik grinned and yanked away the guns from Sinister’s lackeys, who looked up in fear as the guns slowly turned around to face them, they shrieked and ran the opposite direction, but it was too late as bullets ricocheted around the truck, hitting each of them square on.

Pietro was by the boys’ side in a flash, he ripped away the shackles as Lorna disabled the collars. Their wrists and necks were red and bloody as a result of being rubbed raw by the chains. “are you two okay?” Lorna asked, Pietro notice the big gash on Billy’s side, still bleeding. He furrowed his brows in worry.

As Erik handled the lackeys, Wanda approached her siblings and sons, worry etched across her face. “oh my babies!” Wanda called, cradling the two boys in her arms as she pressed multiple kisses on their foreheads. “oh goodness, are you alright, are you hurt, what did he…do…” she trailed off, noticing the scars and wounds scattered across her sons complexions. She gasped softly and cupped their hands in hers. Tommy whimpered as she accidentally grazed a particularly deep scar. Her expression darkened as her eyes glowed a dangerous red hue, both Lorna and Pietro recognized that look. She abruptly stood up before placing her gaze on the doctor currently laughing on the ground.

Every single laughter made Wanda sick to the stomache, because this man had _hurt_ her boys. And he was going to pay. “you see, Princess Wanda, I only wish to study their powers…” he said in mock respect. “you mean, torture? Experiment on them?” she accused with disgust, her hands already a gleaming glow of red. Mister Sinister barked out another laugh. “you say torture, I say study, when will we ever see eye-to-eye, your highness?”

“perhaps never because you’ll already be dead by then.” She said raising her hand, locking the man in place. “the gifts of a mutant shouldn’t be kept to one, your highness, that’s selfish, especially one with such _infinite_ power.” The doctor paused, grinning slyly, “and you know all about infinite power, don’t you, Princess?” he grinned wide and laughed maniacally. His shrieks of joy echoed through the walls, causing the boys to cuddle into eachothers embrace out of fear. Lorna and Pietro looked at him in disgust. The laughter continued over and over until—

_SPLAT_

Blood splattered across the crumpled up truck walls as Wanda twisted the doctor’s head around. His lifeless body dropping down on the floor. the princess closed her eyes momentarily to cool down before turning back to her sons.

She cradled them in her arms lovingly, pressing reassuring kisses and murmurs, letting the boys know that they’re safe. When they returned to the palace, they were assigned to the medbay and Billy had to get stitches. She tended to their wounds, comforting them with her hands, gentle yet poised with power.

Princess Wanda Magnus would rather let a thousand stars die and get tortured for eternity with all the methods in the world, than let her boys get in the way of harm ever.

-END-


	2. Let's Go in the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda Maximmoff reflects on her life while tending to her gardens, with a little help from her two boys, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: Tommy and Billy are eight

The cold chill of Saturday morning filled the air around her with a sense of peace. She watched the sun slowly rise to take its throne in the blue horizon of the misty sky. Colors of oranges, yellows and bright pinks danced around eachother ready to be greeted by the sound of chirping roosters. Her green, emerald eyes reflected the sky as she smiled, gleaming glow of sunlight grazing her soft complexion. She closed her eyes momentarily, allowing the breeze of clarity and serenity wash over her like the tidal waves on Genosha’s shoreline when hitting the coral reefs.

She sighed in satisfaction before returning on her work with the roses. She tends to her garden every weekend, picked out the weeds and dead flowers, watered them, being careful not to go overflow, trimmed the bush hedges and fermented the soil to keep it healthy. However if she were to pick her favorite part of the garden, it would be the bed of roses shaped like a heart in the middle of the yard, as roses are her favorite flowers. It smelled heavenly, but see, that wasn’t the only reason she loved it.

Two, cheerful and bright laughters rang out the air. They were young, and free-spirited. Her smile grew wider, she watched as her first-born, Tommy tackled his twin brother by tickling him, they fell together with bright grins etched across their faces. Zaps of green encircled Billy who kept on laughing at his older twin brother’s antics. Tommy’s powers had only recently manifested and it seemed as if he was a natural at it, words cannot describe the pride and joy Wanda felt.

The two boys only now noticed their mother staring at them from the gardens and they proceeded to run towards her. (though Tommy was faster, Wanda adored the fact that he waited for his brother, despite being able to run ahead of him.) they crossed the bridge by the river creek and entered the garden where their mother waited, arms opened. The two boys barreled into her as she started attacking them with tickles. The boys squealed and giggled.

“how are my little troublemakers doing, huh?” she said, kissing them over and over again. “mooommm, stoppp! That tickles, ahaha!!” Tommy exclaimed, Wanda smiled lovingly. “wanna help mommy with the flowers?” the two boys immediately nodded their heads excitedly. The mother ordered them to put on their gardening boots and grabbed the tools lying around in the garden.

She guided them through the whole process. Where to spray, how much should the buckets fill, which compost to use, (though she left the bush trimming to her, she doesn’t trust the boys enough with such large sharp objects.) and throughout it all they laughed and talked on and on about their day.

Tommy talked about his training with Lorna and Pietro, Billy talked about all the new comicbooks he read. And all through it Wanda listened intently, smile never leaving her face. Her heart swelled with such warmth, such love and adoration she couldn’t help but caress their cheeks every now and then. She’d say ‘I love you’ over and over again just so the boys knew they were loved, and cherished.

The bed of roses in the middle of the yard, they were her favorite for a reason. In the middle of those roses, there lay a patch of blue and yellow gerbera daisies. What’s weird about that is, she never remembered planting them, or even buying the gerbera seeds, nor does she think she’s using the right soil. but for some reason they flourished.

And they grew only after her sons were born. That day, when she held the two in her arms, swaddled in blue and green blankets, the little seeds grew out the soil, amidst the roses, right in the middle where it had always been empty for some reason. She remembered feeling whole as she looked at her babies who were crying softly in her embrace. She felt as if a gap in her life had been filled, like she finally has purpose, and that is to protect these two, small, bundles of joy.

The next weekend when she visited her gardens, she noticed the daisies growing in place of the previously empty patch. In the middle of her roses. She was confused at first, but let it go, and tended to it like any other flower in the garden. Years went by and she began to notice a pattern.

Everytime she or her sons were inflicted in pain, a rose and/or a daisy would die off. Everytime Billy were to scrape his knee and cry, a blue daisy would die off, everytime Tommy were to fail a school test and get dissapointed in himself, a green daisy would die. Everytime she woke up screaming from a nightmare after years and years of misfortune and troubles, she’d found the next day, a rose had died off.

But there was something else to it too. Once a band-aid was applied by Wanda who ruffled his hair, and Billy started smiling again, or once Tommy melts into Wanda’s embrace who reassured him that a grade is just a grade, what matters is the process, or when the two boys would climb into her bed, cuddle into her side and hugged their mommy whose sobs began to die down as she embraced her boys. Another flower would grow beside the dead flower, still small and for some reason it took longer to grow than the other flowers and into its previous state, but that’s just it.

Healing always took longer than hurting.

She smiled at her boys who were happily gardening away, and love bloomed in her heart. Without noticing that another rose had also bloomed.

The bed of roses flourish everytime she’s with her sons, maybe that is why the patch of blue and yellow gerbera daisies thrived even in unmatching circumastances. Because it was safely protected amidst the wall of red roses, embraced by the warmth and love of a mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was watching Elizabeth Olsen's gardening stories and got inspired to write this lmao.
> 
> follow me on instagram!  
> @imfeelingartsy_


	3. The Royal Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royal Balls had never quite been Billy's forte. while the rest of his family was outgoing and sociable, Billy had often found himself sticking by the curtains or holding a cup of soda at the corner of the room. it all changed that night however, when he met a quite peculiar young prince, in the form of a giant, green, kree-skrull hybrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: the young avengers hadn't met each other

Billy had been to a few royal balls throughout his fifteen years of life. None of them were eventful, really. His earliest memory of a ball being when he was a seven year old kid who hid behind his mother’s dress and holding his grandfather’s hand out of shyness. Their family had been invited into several other royal parties afterwards, and as they grew more and more into adulthood, the more outgoing they became.

Still, it held no significance for Billy whatsoever, though. Especially when being so secluded than the rest of his family members who got to go wherever they please. His gifts were…different. Even from a normal mutant he was distinguishable, although it resembled his mother’s powers, unlike Wanda he doesn’t have allies, or power, or enough force that he’d be able to protect himself. So it’s up to the family to shield him, very little is known about him outside the palace walls.

In royal balls, he’d often stuck to Tommy’s side and eventually when they got bored, they would go outside to walk around the compound and talk the night away. On rare occasions, their grandfather or mother would have them meet an old friend or two, maybe another monarch or domain ruler. But then they would go out and goof off like usual.

This particular night however, is Tommy’s first ball as crown prince. Which meant Erik and Pietro would guide him around and introduce him to several potential allies, Tommy is always the more outgoing of the two, which is why seeing him just casually converse with the adults is weird to Billy. he’ll never know how his brother just…does that. So now he’s left to his own devices. He wondered where his mother was, but then saw that she was currently talking with Lady Jean Grey, AND Colonel Carol Danvers AND Queen Ororo Munroe of Wakanda that made Billy immediately back off because uhh…his social skills are pretty much nonexistent. Which left him in an awkward state of standing around in the corners, occasionally giving a few polite smiles or two, before he left to step out onto the balcony.

It was way more peaceful out here, quieter than the buzzing chatters of the ballroom, where Billy got to just stare off into the night sky and let his mind snooze off into whatever daydream he’s got planned. He sighed, and smiled, closing his eyes momentarily to feel the soft glow of the moon against his skin. Then, an idea popped into his head. There was something he always loved doing whenever he got bored.

He fisted his hand and relaxed, before a bright blue glow emitted from underneath the skin of his palm, slowly rushing into his fingers before a small orb of blue energy seeped out. He then reminisced his most fondest memories.

One night, a week after Tommy gained his abilities, he ushered his younger twin out of bed and convinced Billy to sneak out of the palace. They zipped past the guards stationed by their doors and went down to Genosha’s coastline. They played in the beach for hours, swam in the waters by the docks, and there, somehow, they were greeted by a pack of dolphins. They sat near the waters and watched them yip and flip up in the air. Giggling and laughing away the night, until it was nearly the crack of dawn and they hurried into the palace. Not even bothering to take a shower first before changing into their pajamas. Pietro then proceeded to complain about how the boys smelled like fish the next day.

Billy chuckled, and focused all that joyful energy into his hand. Slowly, that same blue orb morphed into the pack of dolphins he saw, jumping up and down, dancing around the waters and chirping happily. He smiled.

He watched it for a few more seconds before flicking his wrist, and just like that, the illusions washed away. He rested there for a moment before turning away and heading back inside, keeping his head bowed down, the peace and quiet was nice while it lasted—

“ _oomph!—”_

He yelped, bumping into a large, buff figure whose arms immediately grabbed his shoulders to prevent him from falling. “—shit! I’m so sorry! Oh jeez, are you alright?” the figure said, the whole balcony spun in a dizzying array of motions as Billy’s head throbbed. He scrunched his face up in pain.

_Mother of_ — _how buff is this guy?? gee that hurt!_

Billy thought, his hand involuntarily resting on the man’s arm. “i—oww, y-yeah I-I’m…fine…” he trailed off, only now looking up to face the man he just bumped into. He was tall, buff, and… _gigantic basically_ , his skin was green and scaly but his eyes were a piercing crystal blue, and his face held a concerned expression. But that wasn’t why Billy was so frozen in place.

He had just bumped into Prince Dorrek VIII. Heir to the Kree-Skrull Empire.

_Well…shit on a goddamn stick_. Billy cursed internally.

“I am, sooo sorry, Your Highness, I wasn’t seeing where I was going and I assumed I was alone in this balcony and i—”

“—hey! It’s chill, dude, I should be sorry for catching you off guard.” Dorrek said, smiling gently as dimples popped up in his cheeks and—well fuck. That was cute. That was really fucking cute and Billy’s bushing, he’s fucking blushing goddamit, _what the hell, william?!_

Billy chuckled awkwardly before stepping back and looking away. He avoided Dorrek’s gaze and gave a friendly polite smile. Without noticing the skrull prince had stepped further onto the closed off balcony and rested on the railing.

“where are my manners, my name is Prince Dorrek VIII of the Skrull Empire.” He said, offering a handshake and a warm smile. Billy flustered, before shaking his head and introducing himself, “Prince William of Genosha, pleasure to meet you.”

“Genosha? The mutant homeland?” Dorrek asked, intrigued. “yes, my grandfather is the king.” Billy answered politely. It went on like that for the rest of the night. Each asking eachother about a certain aspect of their home or of their daily lifes and for some reason, they caught themselves in an engaging conversation. it was neither awkward or forced. But rather, comforting and flowy.

They walked around the outside balcony which gave an interesting view of the inside ballroom. But it didn’t deter them from their conversation. They circled the perimeter, still conversing, as if they’d been friends since the very start. Teddy was a gentle, and kind young prince, who happily indulged in whatever topic they were in, and other than that, they found out that they both loved comicbooks, which, bought a whole new round of topics. They eagerly talked about new issues, their favorite characters and time went by so fast they barely felt it.

Then they reached back to the balcony where they started after encircling the compound twice. All in engaging topics and not once it had an air of discomfort to it. Which was rare, considering Billy’s track record. So they rested and gazed into the moon together. it was…nice, having company other than Tommy. Making friends had never been his greatest forte, although he and Tommy hung out the most in these balls, Tommy had other friends to go to as well, most often, with Kate Bishop or David Alleyne or Elijah Bradley. So this whole thing?? Was a first to Billy, and judging from the way Teddy happily opened up to him, it was a first for him too. And it didn’t take long for it to be confirmed,

“you know, growing up in the skrull empire I didn’t have a lot of friends, maybe one or two, but they eventually left and we lost touch, so…thank you for tonight…” Dorrek said, smiling at Billy who shared a look of agreement with him. “me neither…I was…always so secluded from the outside world and I didn’t have much friends growing up other than my twin brother, so, I really enjoyed tonight.”

They stayed in comforting silence afterwards, gazing off into the night sky in eachother’s presence. “can I ask you something, William?”

“of course, anything. And please, call me Billy, it’s what everyone other than my granddad calls me.”

“right. Billy, see, I’ve heard rumors from my acquaintances in Genosha, that, not much is known about you…”

Billy looked away sadly. “I apologize, I did not mean to offend—” “no! it’s fine really but… yeah your acquaintances were right.”

He paused. “I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors about my gifts?” Billy asked tentatively, Dorrek nodded, unsure whether that’ll offend him or not, regardless Billy continued. He took a deep breath. If this had been anyone else, he wouldn’t have said the truth, in fact, he shouldn’t. his grandfather and mother had strictly forbade him from telling anyone about his gifts. He remembered the conversation vividly.

He was twelve.

_Billy was in his bed, clutching at his pulsating wrists,everything hurt. He tried holding it in as much as he could but it **hurt**. He stifled a sob which bubbled at his throat. The door creaked open to reveal his mother and grandfather. Wanda held a fond smile, but as she took in the sight of her crying son, she immediately rushed over to him. Cradling his arms gently. Then, just as quickly as it got there, the pain left. Wanda had channeled her flow of magic inside him to relieve the hurt and caressed his cheek before engulfing him in a hug. _

_He cried, scared and confused. He felt lost at his situation. Desperately clutching at his mother’s red dress while sobbing uncontrollably. “what’s gonna happen to me?” he asked, voice so young and frail which broke Wanda’s heart. “I will teach you. I promise. I’ll do whatever it takes.” She assured. Erik looked away sadly before clearing his throat. Wanda nodded._

_“what is it?” Billy asked. “we…talked…about this” Wanda gestured at her son’s hands. “William…” Erik called, voice gentle yet firm. “you have to understand, my boy. This gift you posess, there are a lot of responsibilities that come with it…” Erik looked at his daughter for her to continue, Wanda looked back at her son and smiled, though rather sadly. “when fallen into the wrong hands…there could be fatal, consequences. I would know…because I went through it…”_

He sighed, the memory buried deep in the back of his head. he looked back towards Dorrek whose eyes were glazed over in concern. He shouldn’t be talking about this, especially with someone so new. But there was something about him. Something about Dorrek that made him different, like he could trust him. It’s stupidly naïve and Billy should know better. But he does, and he knew, _felt it_ in his soul that he could trust the gentle giant in front of him.

“my powers are…dangerous to say the least, so my family hid it away from the world. That’s the simplified version of it.” Both princes chuckled and smiled at each other. “doesn’t it get tiring?” Dorrek asked sympathetically. “…I know my family only wishes to protect me, but…yes, it gets overwhelming at times…” Billy replied, then they were silent for a moment,

“Have _you_ ever felt overwhelmed in your own home?” Billy asked, gaze soft and understanding. Dorrek bowed his head, almost shameful. “yes. All the time. I was born out of wedlock you see…” and just like how Billy can trust Dorrek, it seems that in turn, Dorrek trusts him just as much with opening up such sensitive fact about him. And by the looks of it, Dorrek was…nervous. He looked up from his position, seemingly terrified to meet Billy’s gaze, scared to find maybe…disgust, or judgement. But instead he found understanding, and sympathy.

“many of the royal court members detested the idea of me being heir, but eventually they relented….although…it never stopped the whispers…” Dorrek casted his gaze downwards, teary-eyed. He remembered being a child, looked down upon, mocked, and humiliated. He was about to cry when a soft, much smaller hand rested atop his giant green one. He looked up to find Billy, whose Brows were creased in empathy, expression soft and gentle. The two smiled into eachother’s eyes.

They began to converse lightly again, pushing back the dark topics which felt as if they’d released a huge burden off their shoulders. years and years of pressure and seclusion, all relieved under one night. The two had felt comfortable with eachother even though they’d just met, as if…they were meant to be there together.

Dorrek had never been one to believe in soulmates, because most of his relatives and friends would get married off, betrothed and their fates sealed forever. It’s hard to think about love and marriage when you know how your destiny would end up, but something about the mutant prince in front of him, made some part of him believe that, maybe, soulmates do exist.

A sudden hum of orchestraean tune emitted from inside the ballroom. Everyone began to buzz louder and immediately searched for pairs. Both Dorrek and Billy realized what time it was, and it was time for the dance. The two gazed into eachother’s eyes then Dorrek smiled before offering his hand.

“Care to dance, my prince?” Dorrek asked cheekily, a sly grin etched across his face. Billy’s eyes went wide and gasped fondly. he’s pretty sure his cheeks burned thirty shades of red. He gulped, then smiled before laying his hand on top of Dorrek’s.

“With pleasure, your highness…” they giggled at the formality and assumed their positions. Dorrek’s hand went to Billy’s waist, causing him to gasp softly. Then the music started.

A burst of violin, a sweep of bass, and a dash of trumpet, all mixed together into one graceful serenade. They stepped backwards, forward, slid against the floor beneath as they twirled and smiled. They had the balcony all to themselves which meant no one could disturb them. Their hands were entertwined with one another, hips pulled together as they swayed to the elegant rythym of the music blaring from the background. They gigled and gazed longingly into eachother’s eyes while the pale glow of the moonlight grazed their every movement.

Their steps echoed against the marble tiles while the soft breeze of the night sky nipped their cheeks, there was a rush of adrenaline coursing through their veins as they happily engaged in their dance. There were laughters, and chatters from pairs inside the ballroom,but nothing could ever distract them when they’re so lost into eachother’s eyes. 

The music wafted through the air, giving them a sense of serenity and tranquility. Threading through their bodies and calming their minds from whatever burdens they’ve had of the past. It was as if fate, as if that night there was only Dorrek, Billy and the moonlight casted upon them.

The Orchestra reached a potential climax then turned into a graceful stop. Dorrek’s hand still on Billy’s waist, Billy’s hand on Dorrek’s shoulder, and their face a close proximity that their lips nearly brushed one another. Their eyes got lost somewhere in the other’s and they huffed out a chuckle of relief. they released one another before bowing down, the party coming to an end. Dorrek reached into his pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a holographic chip, then said,

“to keep in contact…” he said slyly, Billy chuckled and took the chip before handing out his personal phone number. He knew skrulls are technologically far more advanced than Earth, but he’s pretty sure his cell could reach intergallactically.

“i…am really glad I met you, Dorrek.”

“Teddy. just call me Teddy.”

Billy smiled brightly and nodded, “it’s…been a wonderful night with you…Teddy” the skrull prince bowed his head shyly, and his green skin tinted red from blushing, he gently grabbed Billy’s hand before pressing a tender kiss on top, who gasped fondly. “I hope to meet you again soon—”

“— _ahaha!_ You idiot!” a young woman’s voice perked, causing both Billy and Teddy to look into the direction of the balcony entrance. There, Tommy stood, his white hair tousled and beside him was a woman with straight, jet black hair and in an elegant purple dress. Tommy’s arm was entertwined with hers as they laughed hysterically together,

“well you started…it…” Tommy trailed off, only now noticing that they weren’t alone on the balcony. His younger twin brother was currently in close proximity with the prince of the skrulls. He blinked. Tommy also noticed that said prince was holding the hand of his brother. He blinked twice. Who is currently blushing like a madman. He blinked again. Overprotectiveness rising to fill his chest. he furrowed his brows in suspicion and made a indignant huffing noise.

“well…looks like we’re disturbing something—”

“no! no, we-we’re just—”

“well—nothing’s happening, we just—”

The two blabbered on trying to give off an explanation but only got more flustered with each passing second. So they just quieted themselves. Tommy chuckled mischieviously. “well, since we’re here anyways, Billy, meet Kate Bishop, Kate meet my brother, Billy.”

Both Kate and Billy bowed to eachother respectfully, Billy still blushing at Teddy’s behaviour. “nice to meet you, my lady.” “nice to meet you too, Prince Billy.”

Tommy smirked, and shrugged his shoulders. “well, Katie it seems like this spot’s been taken, don’t you think?” and just like that Billy saw his brother and his friend leave the balcony, laughing and chattering off until he heard them no more.

They looked back to eachother, and laughed. “let’s hang out sometimes, grab a coffee or two?” Billy invited, to which Teddy responded, “sure, I’d love that.”

They stayed like that for a second, gazing into each other’s eyes one last time before the night finally ends.

“boys! Time to head home!” Wanda called out for her two sons, currently peeking her head from inside the ballroom and out the balcony. Billy jumped, startled and looked at the direction of his mother, before turning back and smiling at Teddy.

“that’s my mom, uh—see you…soon?” Billy says, stepping backwards towards the balcony entrance. “of course, Prince William.” Teddy grinned, Billy chuckled before giving an awkward wave and finally exiting the balcony. He pressed himself against the wall and smiled giddily, before walking (more like skipping) over to his family, heading home to call it a night.

And if he daydreamed about Teddy the skrull prince while tossing and turning in his bed and squealing like a teenage girl in an early-2000’s romcom movie, no one was there to prove it.

-THE NEXT DAY-

“say, Billy, I didn’t see you at all last night where were you?” Lorna said, cutting through her pancakes for breakfast. “huh? O-oh, i-uhh…was…in the…food section! Yeah, yeah, I skipped dinner, heh…heh…” Billy replied awkwardly, shoving in as much cereal as he could to avoid anyone’s gaze, Lorna shrugged it off and gave no indication to it whatsoever. That is until Tommy decided to say something about it.

“food section?? Huh…okay, by the way that’s codeword for ‘gazing lovingly in to Prince Dorrek’s eyes.’”

“TOMMY—!”

Pietro spat out his coffee.

Erik looked surprised.

Lorna’s confused. And Wanda…well, Wanda…

“Awww! My little babies are growing up! Oh darling I thought you’d never find someone!” she said fondly while pressing multiple kisses onto Billy’s face, who was completely flustered.

“wha-what! N-no, that’s not—”

“Prince Dorrek? The skrull prince? Wow, Billy that’s shocking, I thought you’d go for someone more of your…height.” Pietro commented.

Tommy kept on laughing maniacally in the background filling the dining hall with his shrieks of joy. “oh—ohhh shittt on a stick, this is to goodAHAHAHAHA—”

“Tommy, shut up!!”

“alright, alright, enough, everyone calm down, and Thomas, stop teasing your brother—" Erik ushered, face calm as usual.

“—THANK YOU! JEEZ—”

“—and William, just know that we are all so happy for you and your decisions.”

“thank you! Grandpa, and Tommy—wait whAT?” Billy yelped, face contorting in panic while staring at his grandfather in disbelief. Wanda smiled and patted her son’s shoulder.

“that’s true, baby, we’ll support you no matter what—”

“WE’RE NOT DATING!!!!”

-THE END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on:  
> ig @imfeelingartsy_  
> twitter @multifandombee1


End file.
